


Acid Eyes and Bad Disguise

by MonstrifraMinerva



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/F, dont worry it gets resolved, part 2 is post s9, punk lesbians have a fight about the apocalypse, takes place at the end of s8/beginning of s9 in part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrifraMinerva/pseuds/MonstrifraMinerva
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with Chamille during season 9?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is an angst one shot I made at the beginning of s9, and I decided to post and continue it! Second part will be up sometime soon

"Chamille please!" The plea came out choked, Tox trying not to cry for the fear of destroying something in the apartment. 

"Please what?" Chamille hissed. "Please stay here, please protect the city, please get killed? Don't be stupid, Toxikita, we can't do anything! We can't save the city like the ninja do, we can't destroy that giant rock guy!" 

Tox wasn't even sure how the argument started. Even if she knew, she didn't really want to think about it. All she really knew was she wanted to help, she wanted to fight, even if her girlfriend didn't approve. Now they were screaming in the middle of their apartment's kitchen, windows barricaded and lights turned down low. 

"But we have these powers, Cammie, what good are they if we don't use them? Even if it's just a little bit, like if we guard a safehouse, we could-"

"No." The word came out dripped with a venom Tox couldn't produce, a force and tone the poison elemental had never heard Chamille use. Tox's eyes darted around as she nervously wrung her hands, traveling from the fury in Chamille's eyes, to her white-knuckled grip on the edge of the counter, to the barricades in front of the kitchen window, and back again. 

"Then what do we do?" Tox asked, with her voice barely a whisper. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, too overwhelmed to try to blink them away. 

"We go into hiding, we leave Ninjago, anything that keeps us safe from whatever the fuck is going on out there," Chamille commanded. "Hell, even getting in good with the enemy could be beneficial for us."

"The enemy?" Tox repeated. "Are you even hearing yourself right now? What happened to protecting Ninjago?"

"Ninjago can't win this fight!" Chamille almost laughed, running her hands through her hair out of frustration. "How can you not see this? There's no way we can win!" 

Tox felt tears run down her face, dropping down on the kitchen tile with a sizzle. "Can't we even try?" she sobbed out, her voice cracking slightly. "What about our friends, how do you think they feel about this? Griffin, Shade, Karlof, did you forget about them?" 

"Screw them, they can take care of themselves!" Chamille roared. "All we need to worry about is ourselves, we need to pack our things and go!"

Tox squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine then," she managed out curtly. "Go."

"What?" Chamille seemed taken aback, her eyes suddenly wide. "Honey, no, you need to come with me-"

"No." Tox cut in. "Chamille, you know I love you more than anything, but... I can't do this. I can't leave."

Chamille's eyes narrowed again, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. She huffed out in frustration, blinking away her own tears. "Then I'll go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You doing okay?" Skylor asked, leaning against the wall alongside Tox. 

"Besides being in a dystopian apocalypse, yeah, I'm just dandy," Tox sarcastically replied. 

"No, I mean..." Skylor trailed off. "Toxikita, I'm talking about Chamille. I know you two had a big fight."

Tox looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen, Tox. I know we have the whole city to worry about, but I want to make sure you're doing alright. I care about you, you know, you're my friend."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it. I know she loves me and she'll come back."

Skylor pushed herself off the wall. "I know I'm not going to get through to you this way, so I'm not going to push you. But if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you. We all are."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tox waved her off, still looking away. "Now go before someone else destroys something."

Skylor frowned, but hesitantly walked away nonetheless. As she walked away from the green haired girl, she heard a hissing noise, but played it off as her imagination. 

Underneath Tox was a small pool of acid, wearing away at the concrete floor.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with little visits. Every once in a while, she'd come home as Griffin, nervously fumbling with the key that was obviously hers and not his, telling herself 'keep cool, she won't notice if you just act natural'. She'd pop in, mimicking the charismatic voice of their roommate, and say "forgot my wallet for lunch like a dumbass again, just ignore me". Tox would grumble something about being more responsible, and go back to whatever she was doing before. 

Chamille would take her time, absorbing all the changes her friends made to their apartment since she left, and hold onto things a bit longer than usual. Tox would yell at the fake Griffin to stop holding the fridge open and letting all the cold out of it, and Chamille would snap out of it, reverting back into the fake charisma of Griffin with a lighthearted apology. 

"Gotta go, Tox, I'll see you at dinner," Chamille would call as she exited the apartment. Tox would absentmindedly reply with an "ok" and Chamille would leave, ending the encounter. That would be enough for Chamille for a while, as she knew that her girlfriend was okay at least, but inevitably she'd be back, addicted to the visits that Tox didn't even think twice about. Well, Tox was the Master of Poison after all, so Chamille wasn't surprised that being around her was like a drug. 

During a visit, however, Chamille realized how much she missed after she ran away. 

"Griffin, sweetie you need to stop being so forgetful." Neuro lifted himself up from leaning over the counter, running his right hand through his hair while holding his coffee mug in another. "According to Toxikita, this is the fourth time in the past two weeks you've come back to the apartment because you forgot something." He walked over to who he thought was his boyfriend, and was surprised when 'Griffin' ducked away from his kiss. 

"I'm sorry, I just, uh, have a lot on my mind at work right now." Chamille awkwardly speed walked away from Neuro, heading back into the kitchen. When did Neuro move in with them? Chamille didn't know he and Griffin were that serious yet. 

"You're lucky I have today off so I can help you," Neuro said, with Tox giggling as she watched the TV. "If only you were off too so all three of us could do something." 

"Yeah, I wish," Chamille grabbed some food from the fridge to make a pretend lunch, shaking from nerves. "I gotta go back to work though, so not today." 

"Ugh, that's so annoying," Tox whines from the couch. "Since I don't have work either, it's gonna be so boring being here today all alone." She pouted slightly as she slouched down farther on the couch. 

Neuro chuckled. "Don't worry, Toxikita, I'll be here to keep you company." He walked back into the kitchen, sipping from his coffee mug. He put his hand on 'Griffin's' shoulder to calm him, as 'Griffin' was shaking nervously as he put some lunch together. 

Chamille jerked away from the contact, only packing faster so she could get away quicker. 'Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me,' Chamille repeated to herself in her head. 'I don't want you, I'm not here for you, get away…' 

"Baby what's wrong?" Neuro asked. "You're not acting like yourself this morning, you're…" he paused, using his mind-reading, "…not my boyfriend…" he backed away slightly, eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated on Chamille's thoughts. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." And with that, the Master of Mind took a swig of his coffee and departed to the apartment's bedroom, managing to close the door behind him with his telekinesis. 

"I had a feeling it was you this time," Tox said from the couch, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Although Tox was quiet, her voice made Chamille jump. "What are you talking about?" She tried to play it off like Neuro was wrong, that she really was Griffin, but the cracking of her fake voice gave her away. 

"Even Griffin's not that forgetful, Cammie," Tox snapped back. "I know it's been you, at least some of the times." 

Chamille sighed. "I didn't know it was that obvious." She reluctantly morphed back into her original form, hearing the slight crack of her own bones as both her height and disposition changed. 

"I've been wondering when you would come back." Tox readjusted herself on the couch, pulling the blankets up farther around her. "Or at least, come back as you." 

"Tox, listen, I-" 

"I don't want to hear it. The fact that you'd want to come back to the apartment but not enough to talk to me, says a lot." 

Chamille was silent. 

"Do you know how long I waited in the beginning? How much I hoped and prayed you would come back to me safe and sound?" Tox said, her voice straining slightly. "Do you know how scared I was that you died?" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper then, as if it was physically hard to say. She stopped talking after that, choosing to nervously shift on the couch instead. 

Chamille hesitated, not knowing whether to approach. "I…" She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You… you were right. You were right about everything." 

"Oh really?" Tox tried to come off sarcastically, but her voice was verging on sobbing. 

"Really." The Master of Form took her chances and slowly approached her girlfriend. "I'm so, so sorry I doubted you. I was overreacting and wasn't thinking about your feelings." 

"You weren't thinking at all." 

"Okay, I deserve that, yeah," Chamille scratched the back of her head. "Living on the run wasn't the best choice on my part. Neither was leaving you." She reached the couch, but decided not to touch Tox in any way to give her space. "Also I missed Skylor's food, but that's not the point." 

"I was so scared you were gone forever, and of course you're talking about noodles," Tox wiped away the acidic tears running down her face as she chuckled. "Even in a serious situation, you find a way to make it into something like this." 

"I've never been the best with talking about my emotions, after all," Chamille said sheepishly. "Combined with how much you hate confrontation, we really suck at this." 

"Even Griffin's better at that than we are," Tox said, stifling a laugh. 

Chamille let out a giggle. "Wait, wait, he's all like-" she shifted into the form of Griffin once again, "-Tox we don't have any more pizza rolls and I am UPSET!" 

Tox snorted. "Lucky for me he only bothers Neuro anymore, which means I don't have to deal with his whiny ass as much." 

"Pffffft, amazing," Chamille replied, shifting back into herself. "I guess I've missed a lot, haven't I?" 

"God, you have no idea," the Master of Poison stretched as she ran her hands through her hair, "it's been a nightmare dealing with the aftermath of the Sons of Garmadon." 

"Then let me help. Let me stay." Chamille risked touching Tox, choosing to sit down on the couch next to her and touch her shoulder slightly. Luckily Tox didn't flinch away, but relaxed into her girlfriend's touch. 

"I want you to, Cammie, but…" 

"No leaving again." 

"Yeah." 

"I won't. Not ever again." 

"You promise?" 

Chamille sighed. She reached for Tox's hands, taking them in her own. "I promise that I will never, ever leave you again." 

"Good, because the boys are getting to be even more annoying than usual," Tox whined. "I need your femininity to combat their dumb boy brains." 

The two heard a muffled "I heard that" from Neuro in the bedroom. 

"Oh my god, okay," Chamille tried to stifle a laugh as she talked, "I'll stay to save you from the testosterone." 

"Great." Tox collapsed onto her girlfriend, taking in the smells she missed for all those months. "Although you're still doing the dishes and laundry for a month as punishment." 

"That's fine," Chamille said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller female, "as long as I'm with you, that's absolutely fine."


End file.
